battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Titan Cat (Cat Unit)
Titan Cat is a powerful close ranged fighter. His true form is a reliable unit, due to his ludicrous attack and stamina, as well as having a knockback ability. Cat Evolves into Mythical Titan Cat at level 10. Evolves into Jamiera Cat (Jameira Cat in BCP!) at level 20+10. Pros * Very high health and attack power, especially in True Form. * Fast attack speed. * Doesn't get knocked back unless killed. * True Form grants a 30% chance to knock back all enemies (except Metal Enemies). Cons * Short ranged. * Expensive. * Slow recharge (True form has a slower recharging time). Strategies/Usage * Titan Cat has gargantuan health and attack power, as well as quick attack speed. Use him to protect Gross Cat and Dragon Cat, or to break past tough enemies. * His true form's ridiculous power and ability to knock back enemies make him crucial during the later stages of the game such as Flappy Cat (Hard+++) and Mammals? (Hard+++). * When used with Crazed Titan, the combination of shockwave and knockback is formidable. * Use his Area Attack and moderate attack speed to clear out waves of enemies. * Be aware that because of Titan Cat's short range, he may be easily overwhelmed by groups of enemies. * His high health and damage as well as never getting knocked back unless killed means he is good against bosses like Master A, Camelle or Sunfish Jones. * He has close range, so try clearing fodder enemies when summoning him, to give him more time to hit the bosses without getting killed too early. * In the late Stories of Legend, Titan Cat is more useful as a defense/support type cat than for his power, as he has a lot of stamina, doesn't get knocked back until his death, and can knockback enemies in True Form. His attacking role is better filled by Dragon Cat or Paris Cat. * Doesn't get knocked back unless killed and has extremely high health making him good in the level Oncoming Storm as the boss can't hit close enemies. Description Cost Available to unlock after completing Italy in Chapter 1. Requires 8000 XP to unlock. *Chapter 1: $1300 *Chapter 2: $1950 *Chapter 3: $2600 Upgrading Cost Stats : *Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start. Appearance * Normal Form: Has the body of a tall, muscular human with a cat face. * Evolved Form: Has the body of a tall, muscular human with a dark, scary cat face. They have a 6-pack. * True Form: Looks like the normal Titan cat with longer ears and mythical titan's arms. Wears an overstretched T-shirt, which says "I love mackerel." Is also taller than the first two forms. Trivia * The name of its true form, Jamiera, may be referencing Jamila, a tribute to an Ultraman monster. *The basic form may be referencing a Titan from the popular anime Attack on Titan. Gallery TitanCat-ClimmyClim.jpg MythicalTitanCat-ClimmyClim.jpg JamieraCat-ClimmyClim.jpg titancatdescription.png|Normal form description (EN) mythicaltitancatdescription.png|Evolved form description (EN) jamieracatdescription.png|True form description (EN) titancatjpdescription.png|Normal form description (JP) mythicaltitancatjpdescription.png|Evolved form description (JP) jamieracatjpdescription.png|True form description (JP) Titan Cat Attack Animation.gif |Titan Cat's Attack Animation Mythical Titan Cat Attack Animation.gif |Mythical Titan Cat's Attack Animation Jamiera Cat Attack Animation.gif |Jamiera Cat's Attack Animation Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/009.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%b5%f0%bf%c0%a5%cd%a5%b3 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Lizard Cat | Actress Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Normal Cats Category:Anti-White Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats